


一丝不挂

by blackbittermoon



Series: VHEMT- [3]
Category: kookv - Fandom, taekook - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbittermoon/pseuds/blackbittermoon
Series: VHEMT- [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107284
Kudos: 1





	一丝不挂

“从未读懂你如一丝不挂般透彻”

田柾国醒来的时候已然是天光大亮。左手手臂有些麻。他试着动了动，换来金泰亨在睡梦里叽里咕噜一通嘟哝，好看的眉微微皱起，接着翻了个身卷走了大半张棉被，脑袋也从他的手臂上滑了下去。

这下倒是解脱了。田柾国轻轻甩了两下胳膊，试图缓解肌肉酸痛。然而从窗缝里漏进来的风又叫他浑身一抖，起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。

他探头看了看金泰亨——眉心还是微蹙的——睡得真香。然而这副不设防的模样他已经太久没见到，因而手竟然像是不受控制般抬了抬，又在快要抚到人脸上时骤然觉醒，惊慌失措地收回。

于是田柾国只能独自讪讪地望着被风吹动的窗帘角发呆，心想看来等下洗漱的时候动静得小点，不然这家伙被闹醒了起床气上头指不定要跟他怎么吵。

谁也没察觉到一声叹息消散在风里。

在酒店大堂办续住的时候女朋友的电话打了进来。

“你又去哪了？”

田柾国顿时升起一股无名的烦躁：“你是我妈？晚上十一点不回家就要打八百个电话追着屁股后面问？更何况我麻烦你看看表，现在大中午的，你发什么癫呢？”

他不耐烦地敲打着桌面，中指指节上光彩照人的首饰在大堂明亮的光线下显得更加炫目，如今看来格外刺眼。经理看他没挂电话，便推过来一张登记表和一支笔，小声道：“麻烦您填一下续住人的身份信息。”

田柾国向她点点头，心想这酒店要求还蛮严格的，看来金泰亨也别想心血来潮就带什么人进去——带了他相信自己也能凭借两人之间的熟稔程度分辨出来那点陌生的气息残留。然而转念一想以金泰亨的性格最大可能是睡醒了就穿上衣服走人，洗澡恐怕都要回他那间小小的工作室去，田柾国心底这点无名火就彻底烧成了一把熊熊烈火。

而中指上的订婚戒指无疑就是眼下最佳的助燃剂。三两下写好金泰亨的名字和证件号码，田柾国盯着那三个字想了片刻，无视掉电话里女朋友的喋喋不休，干脆利索地拔下戒指，在经理震惊的目光中把它丢进了桌面上的水晶烟灰缸，接着打断道：“Vivi。”

“干什么？” 女人极没好气，见他肯搭话了又忍不住放软声调，“你怎么又叫我Vivi呀，说了不要这样叫我…”

田柾国没搭理她，继续道：“我刚刚把戒指扔了。”

“我们分手吧。”

他们是在几个月前重逢的。

没有想象中的情绪波动，以至于对视的时候田柾国都不觉得金泰亨眼神有过什么动摇。不过那一瞬间金泰亨如同看一样没有生命的物件一般扫过他的神情，让他立刻就想起了他们在一起之后他在那间狭小的工作室里观察过他的许多次。在他面前话量明显增多、表情也要丰富得多的男朋友，面对其他客人时格外地公事公办，甚至可以说有一丝冰冷。

当时他曾十分不吉利地想过，假如他们分手了，金泰亨是不是也会用这种眼神看着他，恨不得下一秒就开口叫他快滚？

事实证明，他想太多了。

哪有人会在看到一团空气时叫空气滚蛋呢。

女朋友要做的婚纱样式繁复又无聊。很俗气的缀满白色蕾丝又或者是镶钻石的搭配吧。反正他不懂。田柾国坐在那张他们洒过可乐、掉过薯片、接过吻也做过爱的沙发上，神色自若地抽着烟，有一搭没一搭地应着女朋友的喋喋不休，不动声色地瞧着金泰亨走来走去地拿各种图样画册等等。

白色的装满工具的小推车应该是新换的——他怎么就只买白色的？不少家具都换了个牌子——喔看起来好像是他以前说的那个更贵的，这么些年下来他名气响了不少，肯定没少挣钱；人倒是没什么变化——胳膊腿都还是细细的，爱穿拖鞋，屁股还是那么翘——也不知道他和别的男人睡过没？

田柾国咳了一声，觉得自己纯属庸人自扰。再要回忆下去，今天就别想有个好心情了。于是他站起来：“Vivi，你坐着，我去外面抽烟。”

“你也知道在屋里抽烟很呛！还有说了不要再叫我Vivi了… 这到底是你哪个前女友的名字！每次你露出那种神游天外的表情是不是就是在想她！田柾国你不…”

他没听完她的话，几乎是落荒而逃般关上了挂着Vante铭牌的木门。年久失修的门板震动两下，几片油漆的碎片剥落，摔碎在他的鞋尖上。

他想，她说得没错，我是在想那个人。他比女孩子要好看一万倍。

田柾国在狭窄的弄堂里顶着来来往往的阿姨们嫌弃又好奇的目光抽完了半盒烟的时候，工作室的门开了。

他抬头看去，一口烟卡在鼻腔里不知该呼出还是吸入——不是女朋友，是金泰亨。

“借个火。” 金泰亨走到他面前，摊开手心。一截纤细的胳臂顺着动作从袖管中滑出，露出手腕上一颗鲜红色的痣来。

那是他年少时和他翻云覆雨胡作非为时留下的——他当然记得当时金泰亨被自己压在身下按着手臂不管不顾地做了个痛快的模样，还一边笑着骂他说自己皮肤敏感被这样吮吻一定会形成永久的痕迹，一边又隐隐开心地嘟哝真要这么弄的话这辈子也不会忘记你了。

是吗？他望着那个小小的宛若洛神的眼泪般红得刺目的痣，自嘲一笑，掏出打火机习惯性想直接给他点上，看到金泰亨平静无波的眼睛，又收回了手。

“给你。” 他把打火机放在他手里，仿佛这样就能遮住一颗斑驳的心。

“谢谢。” 金泰亨从裤兜里掏出一包草莓双爆，一颗接一颗地咬碎爆珠，打火点燃。

无边无垠的沉默再次席卷了他们之间的空气。

田柾国抬头往上看。一切都和他们七年前第一次站在这里抽烟时没什么不同。偶尔滴落的雨或是谁家没拧干的衣服上滑脱的水珠、被晾衣杆和电线分割成一块块的狭小的天空、初春冰凉的泛着潮湿腐烂味道的空气，和身边一言不发不知道在想什么的人。

第十个从他们面前带着一脸打量和探究走过去的阿姨出现的时候金泰亨开了口：“去天台吗。”

田柾国想：他还是喜欢把疑问句说成陈述句。

房子外的铁楼梯锈迹斑斑，上面积着陈年的不见光的无法蒸发干净的雨水。金泰亨走在他身后，和他微妙地保持着一阶的距离，冷不丁道：“陪女朋友来定婚纱哈，怪不得穿这么正经？”

没等田柾国回答，他又说：“也是像模像样的大人了呢。看你这皮鞋估计也不便宜，在公司里混得很好吧？”

田柾国刚好走到最上面一级，闻言猛地顿住脚步转过身来，半弯下腰伸手掐住他尖削的下巴，目光森冷像极力压抑着怒气：“看起来你很清楚我们从来就不是一路人。”

“所以什么话当着我的面该说，什么话不该说，我希望你动动脑子。”

“我不动脑子？” 金泰亨完全没在怕似的，从鼻腔里哼出个冷笑，“田柾国，你到底也是不知道我当初为什么喜欢你，又为什么和你分手吧。”

而被反将一军的人此时此刻竟然有心情想：他很久没叫过我的名字了。

“算了。” 田柾国松开手指，指腹在被他掐出红痕的地方暧昧地蹭过，快得让人来不及思考他究竟是无心还是刻意，接着自顾自地往天台边上走去，“现在说这个也没意义。如你所见，我快结婚了。”

金泰亨没理他，像田柾国是于他而言什么无关紧要的路人甲。隔了足有半支烟的功夫，他才在飞鸟划破天空的尖利叫声中突然蹦出个单词：“Vivi？”

田柾国心头一跳，顿时大脑发紧，思考能力悉数暂停。身后有人温温热热地靠上来，气息灼灼拍打在他颈后。

“她不叫Vivi，对吧。”

“我听见她骂你了。” 金泰亨说。

“她是不是还跟你说我每次和她上床的时候也只会叫她Vivi？” 田柾国转过身来，两人之间的距离过分亲密，从远处看颇像是小情侣抱在一处调情。他死死地盯着金泰亨半掩在卷曲刘海下的黑眼睛，试图从里面分辨出一点情绪的暗涌，却只捕捉到了自己眼中猎猎火光的倒影。

金泰亨没什么反应，由他看了个够。田柾国顿了顿，再次捏住他薄薄一片下巴，嘴唇凑近，颇有些恨恨道：“你他妈真是想太多了，我田柾国这辈子除了你是不会对别人恋恋不忘了吗？别把自己想得太重要。”

金泰亨却十分轻松、十分无所谓地笑了起来：“那你眨什么眼呢？别慌啊田总监，你——”

他的话被一个突如其来的吻堵回了肚子里。

与其说是吻更不如形容为撕咬更恰当。田柾国蛮横地撬开他的唇齿，叼住他的舌尖用力吸吮，直到淡淡的血腥味在口腔里散开的时候，金泰亨才发觉自己的舌头已经全都麻掉了。他皱着眉想推开对方，却被按着后脑加深了这个像是扭打一般的亲吻。尝试几次后，金泰亨选择放弃，十分干脆地卸了力气任由田柾国抱着吻着，不追究前因后果的话简直可以称得上是乖顺可爱了。

但两个人都心知肚明，他从来就不是这样的脾气。

不知道过了多久，田柾国才松开他，牙尖意犹未尽地在他红肿的唇瓣上磨蹭两下，留下一股鲜血的香味：“……我真拿你没办法，泰亨哥。”

金泰亨愣了愣。没等他反应过来，田柾国伸手飞快地抹了下嘴巴，又自顾自道：“答应我一件事，我就告诉你一个秘密，好吗？”

金泰亨：“……”

他真的要气笑了：“田柾国，拜托你搞搞清楚，这不是七年前你对我告白的时候。”

“你现在要结婚了，你女朋友就在我的工作室里，等着我抽完烟休息好下楼跟她敲定好终稿然后买单走人。我管你为什么叫她Vivi是不是对我或者谁旧情未了，那都是过去了，你到底明不明白啊？”

“你现在和我谈条件，讲秘密，太晚了吧。我们分手也好几年了，这中间你不声不响交了个要谈婚论嫁的女朋友，现在想让我以为你是穿越到平行时空环游银河系所以很多事情没来得及做？你做什么春秋大梦呢？”

“你爸妈还在吗？他们知道你婚前偶遇我还跟我说这种屁话吗？”

田柾国听到这里，终于猛地抬起头，眼底的情绪复杂晦涩到金泰亨一时失了声。他闭了嘴，沉沉地深呼吸几下，没再说什么，转而扭头想去看遥远的地平线上坠落的太阳。

然而天空能留给他品味的也只剩一片腥红，像极了身后那双失魂落魄地追逐着他的瞳孔。

那天晚上田柾国十分食不知味地和女朋友例行公事般做了一次。

他起身摘掉避孕套打好结丢进垃圾桶，抽了床头的纸巾草草擦拭掉疲软的性器上沾染的白浊。正要打开门去浴室的时候，被床上懒洋洋的女人叫住了。

“干什么？” 他不耐烦得很，头也没回。

“田柾国。” 女人又叫了一遍他的名字，“今天那个设计师，你们真的没什么？”

“他的微信名字叫V。” 她语气笃定，见他不吭声就越发相信起自己的第六感来，“你敢说这和你一直惦记的那个Vivi没关系？他这名字可不是很常见吧。还有，快谈好的时候他说要出去抽烟，过了半个小时才和你一起回来。”

“你们俩做什么去了？”

田柾国默默地在落地灯昏黄的阴影里攥紧了手。中指上的订婚戒指太冰冷也太生硬了，硌得他掌心发痛。

“你说话啊？！” 女人漂亮的脸蛋因为表情失控已经渐渐扭曲，抓起手边的什么东西就朝他丢了过去，声音里染上了浓郁的哭腔，“你还想不想和我结婚了？啊？”

他不做声，满室令人无处遁形的沉默就愈发折磨。加上女朋友时断时续的抽泣声，田柾国在那一瞬间觉得自己离疯也不远了。僵立许久之后，他回过身，开始一件一件地捡起丢得满地都是的衣服，再胡乱地套上。在女朋友开口讲话之前，他抢先说：“我回自己那边去了。你好好休息。”

她愣了一秒，接着所有的尖叫咒骂哭泣哀嚎都被他摔碎在门板背后。

开着车在深夜的内环高速疾驰的时候，田柾国无端想起他对金泰亨表白的那个晚上。

那时候他还是个没心没肺的大学生。有点自己的梦想或者说追求，也有点懒得考虑明天和以后。闲暇时间玩赛车打比赛，收获着不大不小的名气，赚着不多不少的钱，听着父母不痛不痒的唠叨。

其实他后来很清楚，任何人在那个年纪都是自称清醒实则迷惘，用一切张扬的手段炫耀年少轻狂的不羁。他无法否认当初突发奇想口出狂言叫金泰亨来看自己拿赛段冠军有中二病发作的成分，但当这个令他永远在失控的人站在台下，用一种半是失神半是沉迷的目光遥遥看着他的时候，他想：我再也不要等了。

他像是着了魔一样花了几周功夫拼命练习，拉着几个夜猫子哥哥陪他一遍又一遍地在那条环山路上玩竞速，从一个只是有钱而已的菜鸟光速升级为让小圈子里一致惊叹的高阶玩家。不过金泰亨出现的那天的确是个意外，他从没料到这看起来冷淡得近乎与世隔绝的人真会为他来到喧嚣纷乱的赛场。眼色百段的哥哥们看到他充满占有欲的样子立刻了然——这陌生的漂亮面孔看来就是他们天才弟弟的心上人，因此他们默契地离开了往常用来聚会喝酒打牌的休息室，留给新任情人们一点时间互诉衷肠。

他至今还记得初次接吻时唇瓣间馥郁的迷离的不知名的香气。大概是情欲作祟，又或者是荷尔蒙操控了大脑。当夜他们就回到金泰亨小小的工作室里翻云覆雨，粘稠的汗水乳白的精液淋湿了柔软的沙发——年轻的身体太急迫，以至于连踏上几级楼梯去床铺上做爱都显得多余和烦人。清醒过来之后他被金泰亨软绵绵地敲了个爆栗，嘟囔着说好嘛明天就给你换张新的。

然而最后也不过是把深灰色的沙发套子拆下来洗了一遍而已，晾在天台上带着点无法彻底清洗干净的痕迹随风飘荡。金泰亨说看吧，这才是我的生活。日子哪有你这么奢侈的过法，一看就是被家里好好宠着长大的小孩。

太一语成谶了。田柾国想。或许那时金泰亨就很清楚，他只是他的萍水相逢。而对于年长两岁的人来讲，对少年的一瞬心动不知是否就是一生。

他打着方向盘兜了两圈，在弄堂对面大厦的公共停车场里把车停好，叼着烟慢吞吞地过了马路，轻车熟路地往如今已然声名鹊起的Vante工作室去。

白日里陪女朋友来时他就有一种不好的预感。他本以为时隔多年金泰亨肯定早已搬去更大的工作室，毕竟也在偶尔的聚会上听过去玩得好的哥哥们讲起他渐渐在高端设计圈子里拥有怎样的名气。然而女朋友说出的详细门牌号码他简直是再熟悉不过，变成鬼恐怕都能顺风准确飘来的那种程度。于是他一边安慰着自己或许只是巧合，一边又在七弯八拐地沿着和记忆里一模一样的路线走到那扇门前看到那块小小的木牌时终于无力地承认：分手四年来他们的第一次相遇就要在这样一个猝不及防的尴尬情形下发生了。

田柾国无可奈何地丢了烟头，抬手敲了敲门。

“谁啊？”

金泰亨显然没睡。他知道的。这个时间，他要么在画稿子，要么在抽着烟喝着酒看沉闷的电影。

以前，他们还会做爱。电影上的人接吻，他便回过头同样落下一吻给他，作为无声的讯号。那吻像施舍，像邀请，像撒娇，全看两人当日心有灵犀又要玩什么角色扮演游戏。

今天呢？

金泰亨打开门，看到门外站着的人是他，脸色变了一瞬，但好像也没多意外。田柾国没说话，由他打量着，心跳声在寂静得瘆人的夜里越发清晰。

“………进来吧。”

投影上的电影恰好播到片尾。但仍旧是无边无际的蓝，和沉默，和梦呓。田柾国张了张嘴，本想说什么，但看到金泰亨盯着那片忧郁的颜色的神情，又没开口。

他掏出口袋里的烟递给他。金泰亨叼在嘴里，微微垂下头，十分自然地凑近了他下意识地替他打起的火苗。

[IN BEAUTIFUL SUMMER]

他嘴唇微张，低哑的嗓音融化在烟雾里，消散在旁白声中。他们保持着这样一种安静的平衡，仿佛忘却时间，忘却记忆。尽管他们心知肚明再过几句话这一片孤独的蓝就即将走到尽头，他们也要从这短暂的旧梦中醒来，面对眼下的纷繁和苍白。

投影熄了。

他们在黑暗中徐徐呼吸。田柾国一时有些忘记自己来时的目的，和自己究竟身处哪个时空当中。是他在做梦吗？这一切和过往完美地重合。露重无人的夜。带着他逐渐放空，和他沉默地一起吸烟的恋人。狭小的房间。接下来该做什么了？

他转过脸，把烟头丢掉。两人的视线在虚空中交汇，金泰亨脸上似乎有些怔忡茫然甚至是无助和不知所措一闪而过。气氛太萧索，太诡谲，也太平和，让他以为白日直至午夜降临前发生的种种都是自己的精神出错。

他缓缓深吸一口气，伸手替还在发愣的属于过去的恋人拿掉几乎燃到尽头的烟，撑着酸涩的眼眶露出一个很久没有出现的舒心的笑容：“要抱吗？”

金泰亨像还在梦游似的扑进了他的怀里。

他们倒在那张陈旧的沙发上，布料的缝隙间似乎还能隐约闻到田柾国过去常用的那种香水的味道。他叼着他的耳朵喃喃地问，舌尖划过耳廓上细小的绒毛，惊起一阵颤抖的涟漪。

金泰亨说：“你狗鼻子吗…”

接着后半句话被一个不容拒绝的吻堵了回去。

“为什么？” 田柾国尝够了他嘴巴里残留的烟草味道，才问。

这下轮到被抓包的人不作声了。或许是不知道要怎么解释，又或者是根本不想解释。

田柾国深深叹了口气。话语在此刻变得多余起来。他能感觉到金泰亨和他一样憋了千言万语，但根本没个头绪。

于是他又低下头亲亲他，这次是因为侧躺着而变得湿漉漉的眼睛：“泰亨哥。”

金泰亨眨了眨眼算作是回答。睫毛拂过他的嘴唇，痒痒的。

“再给我点时间，有很多很多事情我们需要谈一谈。”

“但不是现在。”

“别在心里嘀咕说不信我——都知道我当上总监了，该认可我是个靠谱的大人了吧？”

“哥也试着依靠依靠我，好吗？”

金泰亨没吭声，只是把自己又缩起来一点，脸往田柾国怀里埋得更深了些。手臂蜷在胸前，十根手指紧紧捉着他胸口的衣料不放。

深夜真的会让人无可遁逃。田柾国想。他垂下眼睛，吻了吻那丛柔软的蓬松的黑发，带着点沐浴过后舒适而安详的气味：“我知道你很累了。”

“睡吧。别想，也别怕。”

但后来他们也没就着那天晚上的话题继续。像埋下了一个不知何时才能破土的种子，维持着表面平和的假象，也像根本没人在意。

只是他们两个心照不宣地找彼此发泄欲望的次数肉眼可见地多了起来。

大多数是在Vante. 田柾国下班后径自开车过去。有时候金泰亨在工作，有时候就只是看电影。去的次数多了，还会有较为熟悉的客人问金泰亨，这是不是他新交的男朋友。

“看起来蛮社会精英的嘛。老板你怎么认识他的啊？”

金泰亨嗤笑一声，不置可否：“认识好多年了。”

田柾国就坐在一边，一脸认同笑眯眯的模样真像个和他恋爱长跑多年的十佳好男友：“我以前中二病的时候他全见过。”

客人发出羡慕嫉妒恨的赞叹声。

等狭小的工作室里只剩下他们两个的时候，金泰亨便随手关掉了灯。没等他回转过身，熟悉的炙热气息就从颈后铺天盖地地扑上来，像要把他整个吞没。

他在漫长而旖旎的吻里勉强吐露出一点清晰的词句：“她不会找你吗。”

田柾国拒绝回答，一口咬住了他的舌尖，手指从他衣服下摆钻进去，在腰侧暧昧地巡逡。偶尔用力捏出红痕，换来怀里人几声沙哑的呻吟。接着就是干柴烈火，从镜前烧到浴缸里，沙发上翻涌到床心，一发不可收拾。

“爽得快死掉了。” 有次事后他问金泰亨还喜不喜欢和他做爱，得到这样的回答。

“那还生不生我气了。” 他舔了舔他脊背上尚未干涸的汗滴，混着他身上长年不散的香气。

甜的。他想。

金泰亨没说话，只有粗重的呼吸声回荡在空气里。田柾国心道也是，他们之间的问题，根本不是一个yes or no能回答得清楚的。

“睡吧。” 他沉默片刻后放弃，拍拍金泰亨的背，不再试图刨根究底。“给你拿个抱枕？”

看起来已经困极了的人摇了摇头，赤裸的肩缩进被子里，只露出一点毛茸茸的发尖，就这么抱着他的手臂，一秒陷入沉睡。田柾国仰面躺着望向漆黑的天花板，脑内太多理智与感性交战，搅得人一片混乱。

唯独烟瘾有如夏日的爬山虎般，肆意疯长蔓延。

那天在电话里果断分手后，田柾国离开酒店，去了趟医院。

到了地方的时候天气一变，淅淅沥沥下起了小雨。是七月常见的状况。他停好车往一楼大厅里走了几步，又鬼使神差地拐出去，在隔壁的花店破天荒地买了束花。

老板问他：“去看病人的吧？今天下雨，花可都没精神了。”

田柾国说：“没关系。”

长期住院病房所在的楼层静悄悄地，偶有经过的人也是行色匆匆，难掩萧瑟。但无一例外地，都在看到田柾国手上的被雨水打得发蔫的花时露出了极为复杂的神情。被目光聚集的人倒是全然没在意似的，在某扇门前停下，十分形式主义地敲了敲，接着就开门走了进去，将空气中瞬间蒸腾而起的沸反盈天隔绝在了探究的视线之外。

病床上的人身上插着许多根赖以维持生命的管子，像是一具离开了这些不知名液体就会迅速衰败下去的实验品。田柾国把花插进床头落灰许久的花瓶里，随手拨了拨上面的水珠，无端想起小时候在电影里看到的外星人的实验室，低低笑了一声，又很快收住了。

他站在床边，眼神渐次掠过父亲紧闭的双眼，因呼吸吃力而起伏幅度微弱到可以忽略不计的胸口，被子外露出的肌肤皱缩的手，和因为长年输液而鼓起肿胀的青筋，脑海中在这一秒内忽然浮现出许多四年前的事。

其实具体发生过什么他已经不大记得清了。可能是下意识的逃避，又或者是这些东西回想起来对他来说同样是蚀骨断肠般生不如死。但莫名其妙地，它们在这一刻不由分说争先恐后地汹涌而上，像是嗅到了饵料气味的肥鱼，全然不知下一秒就是死期。

太俗气了。田柾国对自己从上学时就一塌糊涂的比喻水平表示嗤之以鼻。然而他才是再清楚不过，人生不就是一本完完整整的俗烂戏码合集吗，离经叛道的恋爱，被父母发觉，被逼迫做出的单选题，无论哪个答案都不是最优解。他曾经决定用看似遥不可及的自由换爱情，但从没想过自由向来就是伪命题，爱情也不是十年如一日守望麦田的稻草人。

这么看来，他当年的决策水平确实是不及格，远远不如四年后的现在清明果断。

“爸。”

明知不会得到什么回答，田柾国还是说了下去。

“我今天和女朋友分手了。”

“你可能又想跳起来揍我一顿吧。但现在你打不过我了，哪怕没有妈拦着。”

“说这个倒也不是为了跟你吵架或者怎么的——我就是来告诉你一下而已。”

“三月的时候吧…… 我遇见泰亨了。”

“那时候你问我，就算我喜欢他喜欢得这辈子都不会再对别人有感觉了，我一个天天翘课、挂科、玩赛车，除了啃老之外什么都不会的人，能给他什么。”

“当时觉得你说话挺难听的，现在想想倒也没什么不对。”

“我能给他什么就不提了，我这几年工作上的成绩，你可能比我还清楚。但你没有想过一个问题，他一直都是个有手有脚能把自己养活得很好的人，从来都不需要我给他什么——但这不妨碍我想这么做。”

“所以你明白了吗，我们唯一缺少的，就只是能给对方的很多很多的爱而已。换一个人就不行，没有也不行。”

“爸，说我不恨你那肯定是假的。但我也得谢谢你，不然我也没有足够的底气重新站在他面前对他说我一直都还爱他，我还想和他在一起。”

田柾国抬起头，深深吸了一口气，没有什么表情地望着不知名的机器上闪烁的红灯。静静地站了一会儿后，他淡淡地再次开口：“我走了。”

接着他转过身，往前几步按下了门把，打开了房间的门，彻底地走出了这座埋葬着他所有过去的坟墓。

JK: 醒了吗？

金泰亨迷迷糊糊地睁开眼的时候房间里一片漆黑。他费力地反复眨了几次眼，等眼前那些朦朦胧胧的感觉散去之后才伸手在枕边胡乱地一通摸索，果然被手机冰凉的表面冻得一抖。

他又眯起眼睛环视了一圈，勉强看清了墙边的空调控制面板似乎亮着正在工作中的指示灯。

V: 冻醒了 谢谢您

JK: ？居然没找个给你暖床的

金泰亨看着聊天界面上弹出来的这行字，微微拧起眉，一脸问号。

V: 吃错药了你？

田柾国没回他，直接打了电话过来。

“你喝多了？” 对面没人讲话，金泰亨只好主动开口。

“没有。” 否认得倒是挺快。

金泰亨没好气道： “那你没事说什么暖床的？有病？”

“……对不起，本来是想开个玩笑的。”

“对不起有用的话也不用等到今天才说吧。” 金泰亨本来起床气就重，现在田柾国没头没尾地给他来这么一出，他自然也是火气上涌，“田柾国，你几岁了？这种玩笑一点都不好笑。”

“我错了。” 田柾国收起轻佻，声音听起来诚恳了很多，“你开开门好不好？ 房卡交掉了，还好 和我一起乘电梯的是同一层的，不然都上不来。”

金泰亨愣了愣，举着手机走到门口，“你来干嘛？”

田柾国敲了敲门：“你快点啊。”

咔嗒。

扑面而来的是一股湿漉漉的潮气。金泰亨皱着眉让他进来，在手机光线下仔细看还能发现一点顺着发梢滑下来的水珠。

金泰亨说：“你淋雨了？不是开车来的？”

“啊……” 田柾国给自己倒了杯热水，捧着杯子表情呆呆的，眼睛眨巴眨巴一片水润，好像回到了好多年前他们刚认识的时候。“好像没关车窗，太开心了浑身都热……”

“开心？” 金泰亨像看神经病那样看了他一眼，“你和女朋友分手了？”

他本是无心一句，没想到田柾国居然还点点头：“是啊。然后我去医院，跟我爸讲了。”

“……”

金泰亨觉得这个冲击有点大。

其实从重逢以来，除了在天台上剑拔弩张的半小时，田柾国的种种表现如果非说是想要把他追回来也没有什么不对。唯一不对的地方大概就在于——他一直没有和女朋友分手。

所以他以为对方只是怀念和自己在床上的感觉而已。只有每次在黑暗中身体交缠，他才能放纵自己忘掉他们之间横亘着的琐碎的、无法忽视的、千头万绪的现实，沉溺在那点他不敢去想缘由的温柔里。

他闭了闭眼，勉强叫自己找回了理智：“你爸爸怎么在医院？”

田柾国沉默片刻，手在兜里摸来摸去。又找不到烟了。

“掉了？” 金泰亨问。

“嗯。又掉了。”

他好像是笑了笑——金泰亨起身去床头柜上找自己的草莓双爆时这样想。他不知道田柾国还记不记得他们第一次站在一起抽烟的那个下午，和此时此刻完全一样，无奈又坦然地对他笑一笑，张开空荡荡的手等着他把自己的心放上。

烟草在滋滋啦啦的声音中缓慢燃烧起来，把两人之间的一小片黑暗点亮。

他的瞳孔里有火。金泰亨想。

“是毕业前不久，我爸不知道怎么发现我们在谈恋爱的…… 那时候我的比赛成绩有点瓶颈嘛，你知道的，他就拿这个说我，说我不务正业一事无成什么的。后来想想没有经济独立真的是毫无话语权啊…… 他说如果我不和你分手，就去学校里说我们的事情，让学校开除我，没法毕业，之后也找不到很好的工作。”

“我承认我当时什么都没有，他说的这些我根本没法反对，也做不到直接退学然后一意孤行地去当全职赛车手什么的…… 毕竟那会儿正好又在低谷期。反正就这些乱七八糟的压力累加起来吧…… 我才和你…… 说了分手。”

“他说的话其实也不是没有道理。那样的我先不说能给你什么，我自己都觉得不配站在你身边。真的。”

“虽然我毕业之后很快进了现在的公司，拼命工作什么的，但是那段时间的记忆都很模糊了…… 好像在靠工作逃避去想所有相关的事情。也不怎么回家，不和家里联系。我妈难过得不得了，后来就总和我爸吵架，说都是他把我逼走的什么的……”

“有一次他们吵得太凶，我爸把她推倒了，然后…… 脑溢血。”

“本来我妈身体就不是很好。所以那次就直接没抢救过来。”

田柾国声音低了下去。一支烟抽到底，他摸索着找到烟灰缸，很用力地在里面按了又按那截被他咬得变形发皱的烟头。

“她走了以后，我爸跟着一下就垮了。我后来偶尔回去看他，发现他生病了也不晓得去看，就把他送到医院住下了。”

“医生说他可能是因为我妈的事伤心过度，求生意识很薄弱。目前就靠各种机器营养液撑着，意识偶尔清醒，也不知道还能撑多久。”

“中午我在楼下办续住的时候和女朋友电话里说了分手，然后直接就去医院去告诉他，我又遇见你了，这次无论如何都不会再放开你，不管你还爱不爱我。”

“泰亨哥。” 田柾国抬起头，借着火光发现金泰亨眼圈红了。他死死咬住嘴唇，一两滴鲜血渗进嘴巴里，声音也开始发抖，“你还爱我对不对？我们当时用过的东西你都没有丢，工作室明明可以换更大的也不搬走，睡觉的时候你也还是喜欢抱着我……”

“我们再试一试在一起吧，好吗？”

“我好想你啊。”

哪怕后来他们已经在一起很多很多年，久到田柾国已经再也不觉得金泰亨是个比他年长两岁的所谓的大人，偶尔回想起两人分别四年后他的这个迟到的剖白，他也还是会隐隐约约觉得心脏胀痛——需要一个来自金泰亨的会热情回应他的吻才能好。

烟渐渐地又熄了。田柾国感觉眼睛已经适应了黑暗。空气中飘散的尼古丁气味和鲜血在嘴巴里的腥甜悉数散去。

金泰亨的手指探过来，点了点他的手背，隐隐约约好像在发抖：“给我烟。”

田柾国没有动，伸手捉住他：“你哭了。”

金泰亨恨恨地掐了他一把，一声再也控制不住的低泣泄了出来。

“田柾国，你他妈真是个混蛋。” 他说。

“那天我问你知不知道我为什么喜欢你，为什么答应跟你分手。我看你是到现在都不明白吧。”

“你能不能做什么事情之前都问问我，和我商量商量啊？我是你的爱人啊，所有的问题难道不是应该我们一起去想办法去面对的吗？是，我爱你把我看得那么重要，没了我怎样都不行，可你有没有想过，我也是那样去爱你的啊……”

“你是觉得我听你说你多么多么痛苦地熬了四年会很受用很开心吗？你根本就不知道，你刚才说好想我的时候，我简直难受得…… 就快要死掉了……”

田柾国感觉手上那块皮都要被金泰亨掐掉了，可是痛感却好像离家出走，怎么都传达不到中枢神经。反倒是胸腔里，像氧气缺失似的，叫他快要被滔天巨浪般涌来的无法呼吸的崩溃压垮了。而金泰亨还在哭，哭得上气不接下气，眼泪争先恐后地从指缝里滑出，甫一张口，声音哑得仿佛生锈了还硬要发出凄楚笑声的铁皮娃娃。

“如果从来都不认识我，你是不是就不会吃这么多苦了？明明被那么多人喜欢着，过得那么幸福，何必要因为想和我在一起遭那么多罪……”

“ 我他妈…… 真恨不得就从来没有爱过你。”

田柾国立刻抓住他还在捂着眼睛的手，一把拉过他，把人按在怀里抱得紧紧的：“不许胡说八道！”

“不许说这种话……” 他眨了下眼，声音顿时哽咽了起来，一滴豆大的泪啪嗒落在了金泰亨肩上，“你也知道，你对我很重要，那就别扯这些有的没的……”

“不是想让我过得好吗？那我就告诉你，只要你在我身边，只要你还爱我，我就能永远开心。”

“我好后悔，后悔得快死了…… 以后我不会再推开你，你也不要扔下我走掉，好不好？”

金泰亨把脸埋在他胸口，眼泪透过薄薄的布料渗进皮肤，弄得他的心脏似乎都跟着缩紧了。过了好久好久，久到田柾国都有点分不清究竟是几点钟，胸腔那里才传来一点微弱的震动，经过共鸣后变得有些失真，仿若南柯一梦。

“答应你。” 金泰亨抽了抽鼻子，嘟嘟囔囔地说。

夏天快要过完的某天。

他们在潺潺雨声中做爱，床板摇得太狠，金泰亨尖叫一声后气鼓鼓地咬田柾国的喉结：“都要被你弄塌了。”

还没等到什么回应，隔壁老阿姨的声音透过隔音不佳的墙传过来。田柾国双手撑在他身侧，腰上动作不停，只低低道：“你叫太浪了，人家在骂。”

“还不是怪你。” 金泰亨翻了个白眼，伸手勾住他的脖子，仰起脸又去咬他下巴，“一起？”

田柾国把自己埋得更深了些，一只手抚上金泰亨小腹下已经翘着在吐水的性器：“好啊。”

最后他们故意折磨了彼此好久才愉悦地一同奔向高潮。

这一晚做得太狠，两个人反而都不是很有睡意。金泰亨躺在床上，懒洋洋地吸着事后烟，眼神在田柾国赤裸的后背上游荡。

“发什么呆呢？” 他问。

田柾国没有说话，似乎真的陷入漫长的某种思考中屏蔽了外界的声音那样。直到金泰亨不情不愿地坐起来去按灭烟头，他才说：“想你那次看的电影。”

“还想看吗。” 金泰亨说。

“觉都睡不成。你亲亲我就好了。”

他答非所问，他却听懂了。一个吻落在汗湿的鼻尖，贪婪的嘴唇，不知餍足地深入，反反复复。时间宛若一闪而过的阴影，生命则是过眼烟云，唯独一个来自情人的吻的滋味，燃烧着，汹涌着，永夜不见止息。


End file.
